Reuniting
by FreudTastic
Summary: Gatomon is feeling miserable since Wizardmon died in front of her, saving her from a certain death. But one night, a light sphere with her lover's recorded voice will change that feeling forever. GatoxWiza One-shot.


Tragedy was all she knew right now. Ever since that foul-hearted Vampire Digimon destroyed her one and only lover, and after the Digi-Destined separated, she has been on her own and her chest felt like it was going to rip into pieces each and every day. She was in torment, and she had to endure it each day these days. Somehow, she could do anything; even sell her soul to Beelzemon and jump off a high cliff, just to see his face again, smiling at her own.

* * *

"_Wizardmon…"_

Gatomon was in Kari's old apartment. Since the Digi-Destined had separated, Kari and Tai had moved out of their old apartment, and moved to a bigger, newer one. But she was left behind. Kari seemed to understand Gatomon's pain, and when she asked Kari to leave her alone, she understood, saying; "I think you have to do this on your own, Gatomon.", and then walked off with Tai and Agumon. But now, she sort of regretted it. She wanted someone beside her, to share her pain. Where she was, you ask? She was on the double-size bed in Kari's old room, lying face-down on it. She was crying and clutching the bed sheets in anger, sorrow, and pain all in one. She was sobbing after her beloved Wizardmon, who she missed so much, and wanted nothing more but to see again. What he had done that day…to save her from an inevitable death…was heroic and noble. But in vain. Wizardmon died, and so did Gatomon's heart. It was literally crushed as she saw her best friend and mentor die in front of her eyes, knowing she could have done nothing to stop it. But why did he do it? Was it just to protect her? Was it because he had tired of serving Myotismon? Or was it…something else? Could it have been…possibly……

No.

It was too unreal. He couldn't have done it because of that. Or could he have done it because of it? The main thing was that Gatomon didn't know that now, and it was too late to ask him why he did it. But somehow, Gatomon wanted to meet him and ask him why he did it. She somehow _had_ to know. She sat up, twiddling her small thumbs after removing her gloves. She looked outside, seeing the stars glimmer above like a sea of illuminating light. It was so beautiful and sparkling, thought Gatomon, as she reached out her hand to the window, imagining she was grasping a handful of stars. Giggling slightly, she sighed again and looked down on her feet. Who did she try to fool? Nothing could make her happy again. Somehow, she felt like all happiness was gone in her, and that she was going to be an empty shell of herself forever and ever. She didn't want to believe this, however, and tried to stand strong and tall sometimes. She had been fighting for so long now, that she felt like she needed rest. Just as she was about to sit down and cry again, a sudden flash of light appeared in the room. Gatomon was of course scared – hissing and snarling at the light – but then, she just looked at it. It was a floating sphere of pure light that somehow floated around in Kari's old room, then back to Gatomon, seemingly scanning her appearance. Puzzled, she touched the sphere, and it made the sphere morph and dissolve, then form back to a sphere. Then a voice was heard;

"_G-Gatomon? Is that you? I-I think that this works. Ahem. Hi Gatomon. I am sorry that it took so long for me to finally talk to you, but now I am here, well, my voice at least. Anyways, I know you're probably not going to believe what is told to you now, but you just have to believe me. It's me, Gatomon. The one who was your friend so long ago. I can't talk for all time with his spell, so you have to listen carefully. I created this, and recorded this message, so you could find me again. I want to…to see you again. So, follow this sphere, and you will find me."_

Gatomon gasped. That voice…it was so familiar. It sounded like the one she had been looking for – the one she had been missing – the one she always wanted to see again and hold in her arms for all time;

"Wizardmon!" she blurted out, but covered her mouth in an instant. She had to stop acting so rashly. It could be a trick of some sort, she thought. A trap to capture her and take her away. But voices never lie, do they? She had to be sure this was the real deal, and so, she took on a violet T-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and strapped on a small pair of jeans. She had learned a thing or two about human clothes since the time she was alone, and she found this sort of clothes quite comfortable and cool. She went back to the sphere, and touched it again, as if she expected something to happen. It just morphed, and began to repeat the same message it had been calling out the last time she touched it. She was about to undress again, but then, there was something added to the message;

"_Haha, I knew you would be this smart Gatomon. You know see that whenever you touch this sphere, it will reveal a new part of my message hidden in it. Ok, now listen up Gatomon; first, I want you to follow this sphere wherever you go. It if goes through a bush, you go through. If it passes over a bridge, you cross it. And if it so leads to Myotismon's old castle, you follow it to the deepest of dungeons and the highest of towers. I know this may sound demanding, Gatomon…but I am in desperate needs at the moment. And I am too weak to move for the moment, so this sphere will have to show you my way."_

"Wizardmon…" Gatomon said to herself, taking up a crumpled paper from her pocket. Wriggling it out, it was a picture of her and Wizardmon. She looked at it for a long time, thinking if what she was doing was the right thing. If she followed this sphere, she might find the one she loved so much all this time. But it could still be a trap somehow, and she would regret it for all time. After a long while, she nodded, and crumpled the picture in her paw again. "I _will_ find you!" she saw the sphere somehow respond to her words, and floated out the window. Spurred on to follow – and determined to find her lover again – Gatomon followed suit, jumping down from the window and landing with her feline grace on the ground beneath. Now, she would find what she had been looking for. This she had decided. She followed the sphere of light, and hoped it would lead the right way.

* * *

After a few minutes of running to keep up with the sphere's speed, Gatomon felt exhausted, but kept on going. Her chest was heaving in pain as she struggled to breathe, her legs felt like they were to collapse, and her throat felt dry and burning. But still – through all this pain – she struggled on to follow the light sphere. She had been promised to find him again, and that is a promise she don't throw away easily. She had come so far now. She could not give up now, or she would lose everything. Suddenly, the light sphere stopped near a waterfall. Gatomon stopped, almost falling on all her four legs in exhaustion. She somehow managed to stand up on her hind legs, looking down at the waterfall. Its magnificent height was astonishing, and the water was rumbling and roaring down it with a deafening sound. Gatomon didn't understand why the sphere brought her here, so she pressed it again. The morphing and the message repeated anew, and yet again, a new part played up;

"_I'm sorry for making you run so far, Gatomon. You must with no doubt be exhausted. This is why I brought you here to this waterfall. Look at it closely."_ Gatomon did as instructed, and went to the waterfall, looking at it. _"You remember? It was the first place we were at! When we broke free from Myotismon's domains! I always remembered how we used to catch fireflies there, and how you always had that childish smile on your face, being so happy I was around, and being free from Myotismon. You always hated him. I know that, because he beat you sometimes for being disobedient, and I…saw it. It was awful to see him punish you so brutally, and I sometimes had to step in and take a few hits. You must have passed out those times, because you woke up and asked me why I had scars on my back and chest sometimes."_

"Wizardmon…" Gatomon held her mouth. "D-Did he do that…for me?" she had no idea that Wizardmon had done such things to her before. She knew that she had been beaten by Myotismon sometimes, this is true, but not for one second did she believe that at those moments when the pain stopped…it was actually _him_ taking the beating for _her_. A small, flickering smile was on her lips, and tears fell from her eyes, into the waterfall's roaring water tides. She knew she had to continue though, and as on cue, the sphere began to emit its message again;

"_Anyway, Gatomon. There is something I wanted you to know for a long time now. And that is…that I love you. The very first time I laid eyes on you, Gatomon, I felt that you were the one for my soul and body. You made me feel warm inside when you were near me, and somehow, I always felt comfortable when you were near me. Like no worries were in the world at all. Not even being in that tyrant's castle, serving him wine and bread till' he drank and ate himself stupid. And when we managed to be alone, you always had your head in my lap, purring as I scratched your ears, and I smiled. I smiled like I have never done before. Because I felt so warm and free inside. You and I were all by ourselves those times. No one else. Just you and me. And it felt so nice."_ Tears fell down Gatomon's cheeks once again, but this was happy ones. She was so happy to know that he had been sharing her feelings for him those times. She too felt that the two of them – and only them – were meant for each other. The sphere suddenly took off once more, and Gatomon understood that she had to follow again. Sprinting up to the sphere, she followed it wherever it went, as she was instructed, and it felt like for each step she took, the closer she got to her eternal happiness. Nothing would go wrong now. It just had to go right.

* * *

Once again, both sphere and Gatomon stopped. Now they were in the middle of a clearing in the forest, with a rock shaped as a crescent moon stood, pointing up to the night sky. Gatomon felt that this too was a familiar place somehow, and that she wanted to remember what it was. Pressing the sphere, the message was repeated anew, followed by a new part of it;

"_Ah, I see that you now have found Crescent Glade. Remember? That was what we called it when we discovered it. It was a beautiful night, just like this one. The stars were out that night, and the whole sky was lit up with them. We just sat near each other, looking at them. I was so happy we were together then, because that time…I gave you something…that I hope you still have left."_ Gatomon knew what he meant. It was a pendant with a heart-shaped ruby attached to it. She still had it, for she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever had in her life. She digged into her jacket pockets, and picked it out. Putting it around her neck, she smiled as the ruby glimmered a bit crimson in the light of the stars.

"Wizardmon…I never forget that night. You and I were so happy that day…because somehow, you managed to cheat some time from Myotismon's duties, and all to bring me here with you. You and I used to be so good friends back then, but now…I want us to be more than friends. But that is of course impossible now…because…you're dead…" tears once again streamed down her face, and these were sad ones. She knew that sometimes, you have to accept that someone is dead, and even if this was his voice, it was not his body. She clutched her fists in anger and sorrow – mostly sorrow – as she had her head low with her eyes closed.

"_Gatomon…"_ the sphere said with Wizardmon's voice, moving a bit closer to Gatomon. _"I know that you are crying, but don't do it for long…"_ the recorded voice seemed to fade away for a moment, and Gatomon feared she would never hear his voice again, when it spoke again. Only this time, clearer;

"…Because you never know what lies behind the door of your comfortable home."

Gatomon's head went up, and her eyes opened in shock and disbelief. In front of her was the shadow of a small man dressed in a wizard's outfit, holding a staff with a sun medallion on the tip of it. Gatomon just kept staring at the figure for a few more seconds, before she realized that this was what she saw. She saw – not only her best friend – but her true lover and future. As she discovered this, her eyes glossed with tears, and she smiled with a mix of sadness and happiness.

"W-Wizardmon…" she managed to stutter, and began to slowly move towards him. Wizardmon, who saw this, began to move towards Gatomon as well, as both of them picked up the pace slowly and steadily. "W-Wizardmon……Wizardmon! WIZARDMON!!!" at the last time Gatomon uttered his name, she was literally rushing into Wizardmon's open arms, tears streaming from her eyes and her smile knowing no bounds. It was in that moment, when she felt her body close to Wizardmon's – and heard both of them laughing in happiness – that she felt at ease. They were together again, at last.

"Gatomon…" Wizardmon's voice was like a blessing for Gatomon's ears. "I've been waiting to see you for so long…I almost lost count of the endless hours and days I waited…"

"Don't wait anymore, Wizzy…" Gatomon giggled. Wizardmon blushed sharply as Gatomon called him his nickname. "I'm here now…and you're back…" Wizardmon nodded, and as they laid there, he moved his hands over Gatomon's head, patting it gently and scratching her ears. She instantly began to purr in delight, nuzzling Wizardmon's hands and face as she was scratched. How she had waited for someone to do that again.

"That's right, Gatomon…" Wizardmon smiled, stroking her head still. "I am back, and that is all that matters to me. It's so good to see you again, Gatomon! You've grown since last time!" Gatomon giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I know! But you're still the same!" she laughed, and Wizardmon soon joined in.

"Haha, I know! Being dead and all, you don't really get any decent food, hehe!" he joked back. Gatomon smiled at Wizardmon, and he smiled back. "Erm…was there any part in my message…where I said that…that…"

"That you love me? Yes it was." Gatomon said. Wizardmon blushed more, and turned away.

"Y-You shouldn't have heard it…" he said desperately. "I-I was so desperate back then, and I was just trying t-!" he was interrupted by Gatomon's lips meeting his for a brief moment, and moaned softly as their lips made contact. Then Gatomon broke away, and looked Wizardmon in the eyes.

"It meant a lot to me, Wizardmon." She said seriously. "You were the only one who took care of me when I first went to Myotismon's castle as a slave. I was so scared and desperate, but you seemed to calm me down. You…really cared about me."

"Of course I did, Gatomon." Wizardmon smiled, and stroked Gatomon's cheek. "You are – after all – such a delicate wonder." Gatomon blushed a bit, and playfully nudged Wizardmon's cheek.

"You charmer…" she giggled.

"Well, isn't that what you liked about me?" he grinned back. Gatomon rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, stepping away so Wizardmon could get up.

"Yeah, that's why I liked you, Wizzy." She said, helping Wizardmon up. As he got up, he dusted off his robe a bit, and smiled at Gatomon.

"Gatomon…my love…" he said smiling, and held out his hand. Gatomon took his hand in her paw, smiling also. "Let's go somewhere where we can be all alone…just you and me…" Gatomon nodded, smiling at Wizardmon.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful…"

* * *

Later on, Wizardmon and Gatomon sat in a tree near Kari's old apartment building, looking at the stars. It was that very tree that was Gatomon's favorite spot, and she loved the fact that Wizardmon still remembered. As they laid there – or in Wizardmon's case, sat up – Gatomon had her head in Wizardmon's lap, and he was stroking the head of his favorite kitty, and heard her purr in delight. Smiling, he scratched at her chin, which made her purr louder and nuzzle Wizardmon's hand. He chuckled a bit.

"Gatomon, that tickles." He said, smiling.

"You're always the one who is more sensitive…" Gatomon giggled, and nuzzled at Wizardmon's chest area of the robe he wore. He chuckled again, and stroked her head and chin, and in the same time now scratched her ears. She purred more, and lied down in his lap again. Wizardmon then lied down as well, just looking up at the starts.

"Heh…isn't it beautiful, Gatomon?" he asked, pointing to the stars. Gatomon nodded as she looked up with Wizardmon.

"They're beautiful indeed." She said, nuzzling Wizardmon's chest a bit. "I am so happy to see you again, Wizardmon. You seemed to leave so much pain in me when you died…and I thought I would never, ever see you again." Wizardmon smiled gently, and held his hand on Gatomon's head, stroking it gently, which made her purr lightly.

"I am sorry, Gatomon. I'm sorry for leaving so much pain in you, and just dying like that. But you know…people do crazy things when they're in love…_really_ crazy things." He chuckled slightly, and scratched at Gatomon's ears, making her purr louder.

"Ooh, Wizardmon…I'm so happy now…" she said, smiling gently.

"Me too, Gatomon…me too." Wizardmon replied. He then sat up, and placed Gatomon in his lap, and she sat down like a small child, looking at him with her glimmering blue eyes, and he looked back with his slightly emerald green ones. "You know Gatomon…I don't think I would have lived long enough in Myotismon's castle if he hadn't captured you…"

"Really?" asked Gatomon, tilting her head a bit. "Were you _so_ depressed?" Wizardmon nodded with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"I had served so long under that tyrant's orders…" he said, looking down in shame. "Killing Digimon…kidnapping children for interrogation…stealing goods & valuables…it was awful. I was seriously thinking of deleting _myself_. Then, you showed up. You were so innocent and harmless, but Myotismon wanted to make you a warrior. And so he almost did. But I managed to sneak us out sometimes, and teach you about being a free spirit. Without any orders or demands. Just you being in charge of yourself. Those things I taught you – Gatomon - you remembered by heart. I am proud of it…" a small tear fell from Wizardmon's eye as he spoke, but Gatomon catched it, and before another one fell, she wiped it off his face.

"Wizardmon…" she said slowly, lifting his head by holding his chin softly. "I can't thank you enough for helping me. I was also miserable in Myotismon's clutches, and I was sometimes so depressed I just wanted to go away forever, if you know what I mean. But you…you helped me see that life wasn't as depressing as it looked. You showed me a lot of things that were good in life as well, such as that ice-cream truck you always took me to when I wanted an ice cream! Or the lake where we catched fireflies together. Or when we sat at Crescent Glade…just looking at the skies together. It was so serene and peaceful…and I didn't want it to end. Sometimes, to my sadness…they ended real quickly when one of Myotismon's underlings found us and took us back to his base. Wizardmon, I want you to know something…" she now went closer to Wizardmon, and held his head softly. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Gatomon…" Wizardmon smiled, and with that, their lips locked in a fiery kiss of passion and lust. Gatomon held around Wizardmon's head as her tongue rapidly lapped all around his mouth cavity and licked across his own tongue, while her lips were caressing his own, dry lips. Wizardmon moaned softly, and kissed Gatomon back with more passion as his tongue wrapped around Gatomon's, which made her purr and moan in pleasure. They went on kissing like this for about thirteen or fifteen minutes, before they both broke off, a small string of saliva connecting them before it snapped. With this, Gatomon laid down on Wizardmon's lap as he sat down next to the tree's trunk. She slowly closed her eyes, but before she drifted off to sleep, she said four last words;

"_Please stay with me…"_

Wizardmon smiled, and stroked Gatomon's head. _"I will…forever and ever, Gatomon…"_ he whispered into her ear, and gently drifted off to sleep as well, while the stars in the heavens glimmered over the two of them. No one or nothing would ever break them apart again. This they had promised. And every promise is worth more than any gold or diamonds in the world, when it is made for love.


End file.
